Rooster Teeth Shorts
The Rooster Teeth Shorts ''', also known as '''RT Shorts, are a long running ongoing series of live-action shorts (live-action short comedic films) and live action sketch comedy skits from Rooster Teeth which parodies and chronicles the adventures of the life of RT empooyees at their offices and across various locations in Austin, Texas (such as restaurants, coffee shops, bus stops, airports, subways, parks, beaches, golf courses) in a similar fashion to the webcomic. The series features the staff of Rooster Teeth, who all play caricatures of themselves, as well as occasional appearances from voice actors from some of their machinima series in addition to featuring recurring special guest stars and other actors such as Shannon McCormick and Colton Dunn. They were put together by Rooster Teeth Productions, starring various Rooster Teeth cast members that chronicle the adventures of Rooster Teeth Productions. There are currently two complete seasons. They are released intermittently year-round to provide content even when Red vs. Blue is not in production. After about 20 have been released, they are collected into a "season" and then released on DVD, though each short is a standalone film with no connection to any other short. Five DVD volumes have been released with a "Best of" collection as well. The first having twenty episodes, and the second having twenty-two, as well as three episodes of 'Captain Dynamic'. About a year long official hiatus was taken during the fourth season, with a Christmas special to advertise some of their new stuff; shorts started coming out monthly as of April 1, 2013. The episodes have varying sizes, themes and aesthetics, ranging from the "mockumentary" short Dress Rehearsal, taking place entirely in one room, to Hotel Buddies taking place in a hotel in California and using some chickens, metal bits, and mysterious lights. History Rooster Teeth first ventured into live-action in 2009 with Captain Dynamic, a mini-series to promote the online game City of Heroes.http://kotaku.com/5165368/rooster-teeth-introduces-captain-dynamic-to-city-of-heroes It was based around a team of writers hired to use the new in-game content creation tools to promote the title character, Captain Dynamic, the 'worst superhero in the world'. Directed by Matt Hullum and written by Burnie Burns, the series starred Ed Robertson, lead singer of the Barenaked Ladies, who is a long time friend and fan of Rooster Teeth. A number of Rooster Teeth employees were present throughout the series, notably Joel Heyman as Captain Dynamic's primary writer. Actor Shannon McCormick appears as the series' antagonist, Great Face.http://www.roostertooths.com/crew.php?show=captaindynamic The series also led to the release of an iPhone app called the Awesome Button.https://itunes.apple.com/ca/app/awesome-button/id327555582?mt=8 Following the positive reception of Captain Dynamic, Rooster Teeth began producing another live-action series, Rooster Teeth Shorts, a sketch comedy which parodies life at their offices in a similar fashion to the webcomic. The series features the staff of Rooster Teeth, who all play caricatures of themselves, as well as occasional appearances from voice actors from some of their machinima series. The first season ran for twenty episodes, which along with Captain Dynamic has been released on DVD. The second season of RT Shorts debuted on April 23, 2010, with new episodes released weekly via the Rooster Teeth websitehttp://archive.is/20130201065215/http://redvsblue.com/archive/episode.php?id=1233 until a hiatus during late July 2010, during which the team focused all their efforts towards Red vs. Blue episodes. With production on Red vs. Blue complete, weekly RT Shorts episodes began again on August 28, 2010, until the second season's conclusion with its twenty-fourth episode and DVD release in early December. Shortly before season two's conclusion, Rooster Teeth collaborated with the team behind Mega64, a video game centered comedy series. Together they produced four Rooster Teeth Shorts episodes, which were released on the Rooster Teeth website as the beginning of season three. Halfway through season four, Burns announced the cancellation of Rooster Teeth Shorts for several new series. However, on April 1, 2013, Rooster Teeth announced Rooster Teeth Shorts would return with a fifth season, on the same day, the season premiere episode Reunion was released and marked the tenth anniversary of the company. On August 22, 2013, Rooster Teeth released six, six-second mini episodes exclusively through the video sharing service Vine. Six more were published on September 13, 2013. The third set was released on October 11, 2013, followed by a fourth set on November 8, 2013. Seasons Season One (April 8 ‒ November 2009) Season Two (April 24 ‒ December 11, 2010) Season Three (November 29, 2010 – December 2011) Season Four (October 22, 2011 ‒ March 30, 2012) Season Five (April 1, 2013 ‒ November 12, 2014) Season Six (January 13, 2015 ‒ January 4, 2016) Season Seven (February 20, 2016 ‒ November 20, 2017) Season Eight (October 5, 2018 ‒ December 14, 2018) Season Nine (February 8, 2019 ‒ Present) DVDs References Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Shows Category:Series Category:RT Shorts Category:Videos Category:Comedy